Episode 69 (Molly in Wonderland)
Plot After Molly's gift to Mr and Mrs Grouper got taken by a rabbit, Molly and Gil stumble upon a world called Wonderland. Trivia Production Transcript (The episode starts off with Gil playing fetch with his dog Bubble Puppy.) * Gil: "Okay Bubble Puppy! Ready boy?" * Bubble Puppy: (Barks). * Gil: "Fetch!" (Bubble Puppy fetches the stick.) * Gil: (Laughs). (Just at that moment, Molly walks over wearing a blue dress with a white t-shirt.) * Molly: "Hey Gil. Hi Bubble Puppy." * Bubble Puppy: (Barks). * Gil: "Hiya, Molly. I'm playing fetch with my dog, Bubble Puppy. Huh? Whatcha got there?" * Molly: "This is a present for Mr and Mrs Grouper's anniversary." * Gil: "It's their anniversary. Cool!" * Molly: "Everyone is coming later for this celebration." * Gil: "Is that Mr and Mrs Grouper's presents." * Molly: "Yep! I went shopping and I brought Mrs Grouper, beautiful earrings and a ring. And for Mr Grouper, I bought him a necktie and a pocket watch, so he'll be anywhere on time." (Right on cue, a hare hops by.) * White Hare: "Oh. I'm late! I'm late! Can I borrow that, Thanks!" (The White Hare took the pocket watch.) * Molly: "Hey! You, bunny rabbit. Give that back. It's for Mr and Mrs Grouper's anniversary." * White Hare: "No time now. I'm late." (He hops away.) * Molly: "Oh Great! I lost the pocket watch for Mr Grouper and that White Hare just took it." * Gil: "Don't worry Molly. I'll help you get it back. When's the anniversary." * Molly: "It starts tonight." * Gil: "Hmm. Good thing I have my watch on my wrist. Hmm. It's 12:00. So looks like we only have 8 hours to get the pocket watch back. Looks like we have a lot of time now." * Molly: "Well. Let's hurry. Follow that White Hare. I always wanted to say that!" (Molly and Gil swam off to find the White Hare.) * White Hare: "I'm late! I'm late!" * Molly: "Come back here, White Hare. I need the pocket watch as a present for Mr and Mrs Grouper's anniversary." * White Hare: "Can't right now, dearie. I'm late. See ya!" (The White Hare jumps into his hole.) * Molly: "Oh. He went in that hole. Quick, we have to follow him. Hurry up, Gilly. We can't be late." * Gil: "Right! We can't be late for the anniversary party. Okay Bubble Puppy. You stay here." * Bubble Puppy: (Whimpers). * Gil: "Aww. Don't worry, boy. We won't be long and we'll be back with only 8 hours to spare." * Bubble Puppy: (Barks). * Gil: "Okay. The White Hare went down that rabbit hole. Let's go after it!" * Molly: "Okay! Here we go!" * Gil: "See you when we get back, Bubble Puppy!" (Molly and Gil jumped in the rabbit hole and began to slide down.) * Both: (Cheering). (Not even some sliding moments later, a big clock appeared.) * Molly: (Gasps)"Oh no!" (They went off the jump part gap of the slide.) * White Hare: "I'm late! I'm late!" * Gil: "Hey!" * Both: "It's the White Hare!" (They suddenly fall.) * Both: "Whoa!" (They land on the slide and continue to slide down until they went through a door and fall through the inside of the clock.) * Both: (Screaming). * Molly: "Hey White Hare! Wait! Come back!" (They went through another hole that leads to another world. Molly lands in a bubble with Gil following suit.) * Gil: "Whoa!" * Molly: "Hey. Everything's all upside down." (Everything gets turned right side up.) * Both: "Whoa!" (Their bubble pops and they land on solid ground.) * All: "Oof!" * Molly: "Where are we?" * Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Stories